The Library
by Derp.Me
Summary: Yet another fanfic of Meg The Tamer's Digimon in Canada story :Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

I'd just like to take a moment to say that this has nothing to do with a href the Tamer /a 's story. It's a fanfiction of a fanfiction. Haha, that's fun to say.

NOTE: I do **not** own Digimon. Nor do I own Meg, Cody, or Lance. However Lucas is my creation, and I _am_ Kali.

**Chapter I**

**Lucas**

Eragon…Harry Potter…Artemis Fowl…

The 16 year old girl tucked a strand of her brown hair behind one ear. Her blue eyes scanned the shelves filled to bursting with books in front of her disappointedly. She had read all of them! All the time, there were never any new books. She sighed and spun the sapphire stud in her ear-lobe around between her thumb and forefinger. Why did life suck so much?

She snatched a wild-life magazine off of the shelf and plopped herself down into one of the cushy arm chairs in the reading section of the library she stood in, looking up at the clock as she did so. Kali had **promised** she would be here at 2:00. It was now 2:25. It wasn't that she lacked patience. (Which was wearing thin.) Or understanding to why her friend was so late. It was because she was bored out of her mind.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?" A deep and definitely male voice asked. She looked up into a pair of chocolate brown eyes, and had to clamp her jaw shut to stop from gaping. "I-It's a free country." She said, shrugging as she regained control of her brain again. The boy sat down beside her, and she got a good look at him. From her view-point he was about 6 feet tall. His dark brown hair fell lazily into his warm, brown eyes that smiled as he did, and even when he wasn't. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue button-up shirt over top of it with faded blue jeans.

"What's your name?" He asked, smiling over the book in his hands. The Outriders. It was thin, but it was one she hadn't read yet…

"Meg." She replied, smiling back. "You?"

"I'm Lucas." He looked at her magazine. "Couldn't find anything good to read?" He gave her a sympathetic smile as she shook her head. "Ah, I have that problem a lot. However, they did get this new series in today." He held up the book. "I'm on number four already. They're actually pretty cool." She looked at the book. "Can I read the summary?" She asked, and he handed it over readily. "Sure, here." Her eyes flew over the text on the back cover and she grinned. "Sweet! Can you show me where they are?" She asked, setting her magazine down on the table. "Sure, just follow me." He smiled and stood up, walking over to the young adults' fiction section. "They're up there." He pointed to the top shelf, then looked down at Meg with an amused smile. "I'll take the first one down for you."

Now Meg knew why Kali was always muttering about 'damn tall people'. "Thanks." She said. "No problem." Lucas replied, his eyes twinkling at her. _'Kind of like Impmon's eyes…'_ she thought with a small smile. "So, shall we sit down again?" Lucas asked, and Meg nodded, walking with him back to the chairs and striking up a conversation.

20 minutes later the large oak doors of the library were pushed open and Kali rushed through, her face red and her breathing shallow. "Oh my gosh Meg I am so sorry I'm late. Taylor was freaking out and she fell down the stairs so we had to take her to the hospital. I brought the…" She trailed off, staring at her friend's companion. "Oh. Uhh…am I interrupting anything?"

"Actually, I was just saying how I had to leave." Lucas smiled at Meg. "Nice meeting you, Meg." He said, waving as he walked off. Kali raised her eyebrows at him, then looked to Meg with a suggestive expression.

"Kalissa St.Onge you wipe that smirk off of your face before I beat it off!"  
"He's hot." Kali grinned.

"R-really? I hadn't noticed." She lied, a pinkish tinge rising to her cheeks.  
"Did you arrange a date?" The red-head asked, her black eyes sparkling with mischief.

"What?! Kali, I just met him, I'm not going to ask him out on a da-"  
"Oh poo, you're no fun. But oh well, I brought the papers you asked for." Kali let the subject drop off and pulled out a small folder full of neatly typed sheets. Meg sighed in relief and took them, and together the two girls set to work on their History assignment.

Two days later Meg stood on a stool in the fiction aisle, reaching for an Outrider's book. She pulled it off the shelf and hopped down from her perch, walking happily over to her chair.

"Did you have trouble?" A familiar voice teased from behind her. She jumped up and whirled around, eyes wide. "Oh! Lucas! I wasn't expecting to see you…I mean not that I'm upset, but…hey! Was that a crack at my height?!" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"You're kinda slow." He joked as he sat down with a laugh. "Kidding, Kidding. But yes, yes it was." She gave him the evil-eye. "Hey, I'm taller than most of the kids in my class." She defended. "Ah, yes, but you're shorter than me." He countered. "Well you're freakishly tall." She said. "Touché…" He laughed, admitting defeat. "So what are you doing here? Waiting for your friend?" Meg sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. She has no sense of time what so ever." She rolled her eyes, crossing her legs in the arm-chair as she sat down. "We're supposed to be working on our history project, but she's late, again. And I can't start without her because she has the research." She told him, and he chuckled. "That's got to be annoying." Meg sighed. "Yeah. But as scatter-brained as she is, Kali does have brains in her head, as much as she forgets to use them." She laughed and Lucas joined in. "So you're just going to read until she gets here?" He asked her, a small smile on his face. "Well there's really not much else I can do." Meg said, holding up the book. "Thanks for telling me about these, by the way." Lucas smiled again. "My pleasure, Meg."

Little did Meg know, Kali was there. She was crouched behind the shelf and peering through the books, spying on her friend. Sure, she _should_ have been doing the history project. But this was more fun. And besides, Meg needed a date. It wasn't her fault she wanted to make sure nothing _bad_ happened to her friend. Although it was her fault she was using that as an excuse to spy. But oh well, life was just mean that way. She smirked as she sat there, watching as Meg chatted with Lucas, a smile that Kali knew well on her face. She could hear the wedding bells already!

…She just had to enlist the help of a few other people…and, of course, digimon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

_**Meeting of the minds**_

As Kali sat and eavesdropped, she wondered if she'd be caught by the flirting pair; and if not, when would Meg realize she had been stood up? (in a sense.) However, the girl had her mind set on matchmaker mode, and anything unrelated to it took a back seat. The only reason she even remembered about meeting Lance at the park was because it gave her a chance to fill him in on her just now formulated plan. Silently, she pulled her cell-phone from her satchel and huddled down behind the shelf even further, just to be safe. Her fingers flew with well practiced precision and speed overtop of the keys, her eyes flashing towards them every few seconds to make sure she wasn't spotted.

'_Change of plans. Meet me at the mall.'_ Read the message. She pressed the send button, and stuffed her phone down her cleavage as she lacked the space to put it back in her bag. However, she rolled down the aisle a few feet, and produced a Polaroid camera from inside the hell that was her bag. She stood up, and leaned around the corner, snapping a picture stealthily and flying back around the corner. Nobody noticed. Good…she crept around to the next aisle, sliding down it silently. She swiveled her head at the end, making sure no one was there, and then bolted for the door. She made it outside without bother, and grinned at her own success. Once out, she breathed a sigh of relief, walking off down the road. As she walked, she pulled her cell-phone from between her breasts and began scrolling through it. A tune started up and she hit talk, placing it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked, nearly tripping when she heard Lance's voice on the other end of the phone.

"What do you mean 'change of plans'?" He asked, sounding touchy.  
"That the plans have changed." She replied cheekily. "I need to talk to you and Cody about Meg."  
His interest was caught immediately. "Meg? Why, is something wrong?"

"Wow, with your reaction someone would think you wanted to date her." She said with a hint of jealousy.  
"No!" He snapped, a bit too quickly and defensively for Kali's jealousy to ebb away. Instead, it grew; to the point of annoyance.  
"She's my sister, I'm just worried. "He said, and she made a face.

"Whatever, just meet me at the mall and I'll tell you what's up."  
"But-" Lance started.

"Bye!" She cut him off and hung up, jamming the phone into her pocket. If Lance DID like Meg, then he wasn't going to like her plan. But, she thought with a jealous air, his was a biased opinion and thus didn't count.

The angry look on her face scared away more than one child out of her path as she stormed down the sidewalk. If she hooked them up, Lance wouldn't be in a good mood; assuming that he liked Meg. However, assuming that, she realized she didn't give a rat's ass either way and sighed. She soon arrived at the mall, walking through the automatic doors and looking around. She couldn't see Goth-Boy anywhere, but she definitely knew where Cody was.

A large kitten stood over by the food court, its caramel colored body encased in a baby blue dress, completed by baby pink ribbons and a lacey trim. A bonnet perched atop its head, and its large eyes were a previously bright (but now dull) emerald color. The ensemble would have been cute at one point, but now the fur was worn down in places, duct tape held a foot on, and one of the eyes was falling out.  
'Lu-Lu', as this mall mascot was so named, was amidst a crowd of adoring children. One was so eager to see Lu-Lu; it was in the process of ripping off the tail. Through the large costume head she could hear muffled cries of pain; ones she knew for a fact belonged to Cody. As she stood there, contemplating any and all benefits of saving him, she stopped paying attention to the world around her. So, by doing so, she paid Lance no heed as he walked up behind her.

"Taking pleasure from his pain, tsk tsk." He tutted near her ear, and she shot into the air like a bullet.

"Don't **do **that!!" She breathed heavily, leaning on the pillar behind her for support. Lance smirked and looked over at Cody, his green eyes almost looking…amused. "Should we help?" He asked, watching intently.  
"I dunno…" Kali said, beginning to grin. "It would be so mean to the little children."  
"Oh indeed."

Their fun, however, was cut short by 'Lu-Lu' spotting them and making a very obscene gesture in their direction. She made her way through the crowd of kids, kicking most of them none-to-gently out of the way.

Once at the side of the other two teens, Cody ripped off the head, his blonde hair sticking up at all directions. The sudden 'murder' of Lu-Lu caused many children to scream and cry, but the angry look in Cody's blue eyes showed the world that he didn't care. Kali snorted, stifling a giggle as Lance chuckled darkly beside her.

"Oh, so you think this is **funny**?!" Cody twitched. "I had **three** kids pee on me today! **THREE!!**"  
"Eww…" Kali took a step back, struggling not to grin. "So _that's_ what that smell is…"

"**SHUT UP!! **Just **shut** the _**hell **_up!" He roared, holding his head in Lu-Lu's furry paws.

"Well, come find us when you're done having your mental break-down. We'll be over there." Lance said boredly, walking over to a line-up in front of New York Fries. Kali snickered at Cody one last time before following.  
"What do you want?" Lance asked in his drawling tones, and Kali blinked; the universal sigh for 'Eh?'. "To eat, what would you like to eat?" Lance rephrased it, looking at her expectantly.  
"Oh! Um, just a poutine…" she said, wondering where the generosity had come from. Not that she was complaining. Food was great, and it was even better if it was free.  
"Then grab a table." Lance said before turning to order.  
"Yes, your majesty." She gave him a sweeping bow, rolling her eyes as she strolled off to obey him. No sooner had she sat down than who should appear? Cody, who had apparently wrestled out of the costume.

"Where's Meg?" Was his first question.

Kali's lip twitched. She loved Meg, really, she did. But really, had she missed the memo that said the entire **world** revolved around Meg?!  
"Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking. How are you?"  
"Did you two get in a fight?"  
"Not yet…" Kali muttered.  
"What…" He was cut off by Lance sitting down beside them, pushing a poutine towards Kali. "Here." He said. She smiled, and began eating.

"So, are you going to tell us why we're all here and Meg isn't?" Lance asked.  
"I was getting to that…" She said, wiping a spot of gravy away from the side of her mouth. She took a moment to contemplate how exactly she should phrase it, before speaking.  
"See, Meg's at the library-"  
"And shouldn't you be with her, working on your project?" Cody challenged, swiping a fry. She stabbed him in the hand with her fork, and grinned.  
"Probably, but shut up and stop interrupting!" She set her fork down. "Anyways, she's there…but she's not alone."

This sparked their interest. Lance stopped eating and looked up questioningly, setting his fork down as well.  
"She's with…a friend." Kali's lips twisted into one of her smiles. "His name is Lucas."

"His?! She's with a guy?!" Cody gaped.  
"Last time I checked…They get along quite well, and he's nice, charming, and not to mention cute." She smirked at them.  
"What are you plotting." Lance demanded. Her grin grew wider still, exposing her sharp, fang-like incisors.  
"Well…you could call it…subtle encouragement."

Everything silenced, and she was able to eat most of her poutine before it clicked.

"Matchmaking?" They said it like it was a curse.  
"Oh, don't call it that, you make it sound so wrong…" She licked her lips. "But if you would prefer to call it that, then yes."  
"Meg won't like you doing that." Lance said darkly. Her lip curled, and she set down her fork.  
"Oh please, I'm just speeding things up a bit. He's flirting up a storm with her. I'd consider it a good deed."  
"You don't know anything about him!!" Cody challenged.  
"See, that's where you two come in!" She said brightly, finishing her poutine and grinning wolfishly. "I need your help fishing for information on this guy."

"Who said we'd help you?" Lance asked, crossing his arms. He didn't look happy. Not at all…  
"I did, because I'd do something for you. A favor, within reason."

"TAKE THE SUIT!!" Cody immediately yelled, looking desperate.  
"Deal! You're in now, and you can't back out." She said, then looked to Lance, fluttering her eyelids and giving him the 'puppy dog look.'

"…If I find out one bad thing about him, I'm telling everything."  
"D-"  
"That's not my request though…" He said, almost warningly. Kali brushed the tone and the comment off with a grin, pulling something from her bag. "Thought you'd both agree…I took the liberty of taking a Polaroid of him this morning…here." She handed it to them. Both of the boys looked at it, and both furrowed their eyebrows together.

"He's a skeeze." They said in union, throwing it back at her.  
"What?!"  
"Look at him! Look at his eyes!" Cody said.  
"They're right on her chest." Lance finished for him.

"He's looking at the book!"  
"Which is in front of her chest!"  
"You both suck!! It was a bad picture!" Kali grumbled, snatching it away and glaring. "You guys are so critical…"  
"Just pointing out the facts." Lance said smugly.

"Whatever. Point of the picture- Do you guys know him from anywhere?" She asked. Both shrugged; Neither knew.

"Great. No leads…oh well." She smirked. "That's what I have you two for." She began to gather up her things, throwing her poutine container into the garbage. "Find out about him. Anything and everything you can get…where he works, where he lives, where he goes to school, hangs out, everything." She gave them a pointed look. "I'll ask Meg, and hell, I might even ask Lucas." She began to walk away, smiling cheerily.

"Wait, you want us to **STALK **him?!" Lance yelled after her.  
She grinned.

**"Yup, pretty much!"**


End file.
